Mystery Woman Revealed
by Leiandra O'Neill
Summary: A fun piece originally i posted it on the friends of NCIS ezboard on the 81604


Title: Mystery Woman Revealed

Author: Leiandra

Rating: PG – To be safe

Disclaimer: Navy NCIS and its characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions, Paramount, and CBS. They are being used solely for fun, no infringement is intended.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me if I've made mistakes in both my writing or the shows content.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed and looked round at the parking lot once more. She was late. She was never late. He exited the lot and took off in the direction she always came in. He heard an engine and turned to find the shiny convertible motoring up to his position. Gibbs chucked his kit bag onto the back seat and slid onto the passenger seat. "You're late" he mused leaning over and kissing his red-headed diver on the cheek. She just looked ahead and concentrated on the road. "What not talking to me tonight?" he smiled softening the look of his blue eyes. From the look she gave him he returned his face to its normal serious pose. "What happened?"

The woman just gave him a sidelong glance. "I don't want to talk about it". Gibbs just sat there and waited for her to tell him as he knew she would when the silence became too much. "Ok I'll tell you". Gibbs smiled, worked every time. "I was in the shower when the bathroom door closed and well yeah. It took me the better half of an hour to get out of there". Gibbs looked at his driver. He reached one hand up and brushed a strand of hair away from the side of her face. He let go of the air he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Gibbs saw that she was having trouble keeping her wits about her as she drove, he knew that her claustrophobia was bad, it was one of the reasons she had begged him to buy her the convertible, he felt sorry for her.

"We don't have to go tonight if you don't want" Gibbs looked at her and his heart went out to her. He could see that being trapped in the bathroom had taken it out of her.

"No Gibbs! We promised remember". Her fingers were going white on the steering wheel. They relaxed for a moment and she turned to face him. "Did you talk to your boss?" The look on his face told her he hadn't. "You promised! You know I need that transfer now and you know I can work under you and do the job". Gibbs sighed he knew this was going to be a long night

"Ok! Ok I'll talk to him" Just what I need, Gibbs thought another team member.

A couple of days later:

Tony arrived at his desk late as usual. Gibbs and Kate were at their desks and concentrating on their paperwork. He flopped down in his chair and booted up his computer. As he waited he went and grabbed a drink of cool water from the dispenser on the floor near his desk. Sitting down again and pouring over his new e-mails, his arm prickled, this usually was a sign that some female was close by that he'd never seen before and that he'd better look. He turned; there she was, vaguely familiar, with shoulder length red hair, black dress pants, white blouse and blue fashion sunglasses. As she walked past Tony she gave him a dazzling smile while removing the glasses to reveal a pair of gorgeous blue-grey eyes that reflected her smile. It was then it struck him to where he had seen her before. She was the mysterious woman that picked Gibbs up from time to time. Passing Kate she flashed her an almost as dazzling smile as the one she had just flashed him. Kate looked over to him and mouthed the words 'Mysterious woman' he nodded in response.

The woman went over to Gibbs's desk and sat on the edge, cocking her head to one side to look at him. "You've come on a pretty boring day just paper work I'm afraid" Gibbs spoke to her without even looking up from the file he was reading. Kate and Tony looked on in interest.

The woman looked unfazed by this, still looking at Gibbs. "Katleen called." Kate looked at Tony, who mouthed the words 'Ex 1' meaning Gibbs's fist wife. Gibbs still didn't look up. Tony thought that this woman was too young for Gibbs, she couldn't be more than twenty five, more his type, 'sept he went for blondes.

"Yeah? And what did your mother want?" Gibbs asked only partially interested. Tony, who had just taken a drink from his water, now choked at the news. He looked over at Kate whose mouth had fallen open. The woman went to reply but was cut off by Gibbs's phone ringing. After a few minutes of silence and the occasional mmm… and ah's, Gibbs put the phone down and looked round at he rest of the team. "Get your gear we're off to Baltimore". Tony gave a look of pleasure at going back to his old patch. "Emily since you're new guess what… you get to ride with Tony in the van" Emily's face dropped. She turned and looked at Tony who gave his amazing smile at her.

In the van Emily had the window down and was as far out as she could manage, this was not a time that she wanted to have a panic attack. Tony looked over at her. "I don't smell that bad do I?" Tony joked. Emily looked at him, her breath started falling short, and she felt the rising tension that accompanied a panic attack.

"Tony stop the car!" Tony pulled over to one side as Emily tumbled out and fell to the ground, shaking and trembling happy to be in the open once more. Tony got out of the van and walked around to where she was sitting. As he did so Gibbs and Kate drove past in the car. Tony's phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Oh Tony, did I forget to mention? Emily is claustrophobic" With that Gibbs drove off leaving Dinozzo confused and with a very skittish Emily.


End file.
